Past and Present
by Oruo
Summary: If Inuyasha is a demon, then shouldn't he still be alive in Kagome's time? Or did he die before her? InuKag [Lemons to come][NEW NOTICE! PLZ READ!]
1. Why is he not there?

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kagome sighed as she trotted along with her companions. She had been thinking about the same thing for the past little while now. And it was bothering her.**

'**Why wouldn't he be though. I mean, if he's a demon, shouldn't he still be alive then?' she thought to herself.**

**Sango noticed Kagome's troubled face and nudged her gently in the arm. **

"**Kagome? Are you okay?" she asked her 'sort-of' sister. Kagome seemed to come back to reality as she turned to Sango and smiled. **

"**Im fine Sango." She smiled as the continued walking. Miroku looked back at the two females as he slowed to their side. **

"**What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" He asked with a seemingly innocent grin. What Kagome noticed that Sango didn't, was Miroku's hand inching towards the taijiya. With a cock of her brow she huffed to Miroku and he stopped his movements with a pathetic grin. **

**Sango glared at the monk as the continued their walk. **

**Inuyasha, who had been absently listening to the goings-on of the group behind him, turned and started walking backwards. **

"**Would you females start hurrying it up?" he asked in sarcasm. Miroku huffed and turned back to Kagome. **

"**What _were _you two talking about though?" he asked the miko and slayer. Sango had looked from Kagome, the monk and back again with a ****shrug.**

"**Ask Kagome... She said nothing was wrong" the slayer said as she patted Kirara on the head. Kagome smiled and waved her hand to the pair. **

"**Nothings going on. I was just thinking is all, nothing to worry about." She smiled noncholontly. Miroku looked at Kagome with a curious face, but shrugged and decided against pressing. Walking back ahead after a quick grab to Sango's lower quarters, Miroku, followed by said lady, left Kagome to her thoughts again. **

**Inuyasha huffed and turned back around as he continued walking, Shippo resting on his shoulder.**

**Near the back, Kagome again wondered back to her thoughts.**

'**If Inuyasha did live that long, wouldn't he still be in my time? And if so... Wouldn't he come looking for me?' She left her thoughts as the rest of the Inu-gumi stopped walking. Looking up, she realized it was Inuyasha who had stopped. His hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt, and a low growl emitted from his throat. Jogging up the the said hanyou, Kagome absently scanned the area for a threat. Using her miko powers, she also searched for any trace of a Shikon shard. Nothing. **

"**Inuyasha? Whats wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.**

"**Get back Kagome... I can smell my idiot nii-san." He spat.**

**Kagome nodded and stepped back with Sango and Miroku.**'**Sesshomaru? What would he be doing here, so close to the village?' she thought. **

**Sure enough, in a hit of light, Sesshomaru appeared infront of his half-brother.**

"**Inuyasha... I have been looking for you and your mate." He said in a cool voice. Mean while, Kagome face faulted in the back. Inuyasha growled and stood up, a blush crossing his cheeks and nose. **

"**Mate?You better not be talking about Kagome! Thats sick! You've got to be kidd-!"**

"**_Osuwari!" THUMP! _Inuyasha groaned from his place in the dirt.****Stalking up to the said hybrid, she glared at him. **

"**What do mean that's sick! You cursed bastard! I should s-i-t you so far into the gro-?"**

"**Ningen!" Sesshomaru sudenly intervened.**

**Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at the full-blooded demon with a questioing look.**

"**Like I said before... I have come in question of you ningen. You and your mate." Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.**

"**He's not my mate." She stated, lightly kicking Inuyasha in the leg, after he stood and glared at her.**

"**What do you want nii-bastard?" Inuyasha spat to the older demon.**

**With a slight growl, Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome.**

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The answers Somewhat

Inu-nina here folks! Finally started working on this thing again. Any suggestions for anything... feel free to review. Flames are accepted, as lonf as there not too harsh. I am only human...

_On with the story then!_

Kagome looked up at the looming demon lord before herself and the group. With a slight shiver, she turned to him with a look of silence, covering her features.

Inuyasha had picked himself up and dusted off his hakama, before turning as well to his brother, slightly infront of the female, dubbed 'mate'.

"Like I said before... I was looking for you Kagome. I have a matter to speak to you with. Albeit you human..." A look from Kagome as she huffed and he inwardly rolled his eyes. "I still am in need of your... some answers." He stated the last part as if he was still deciding on what to say.

"Get on with it nii-baka..." Inuyasha sauntered in his words, though he knew his brother could here them as if he were yelling. Glancing to Kagome, a look of curiosity on her face, he huffed and looked back to the group with an annoyed look.

Sesshomaru glanced at his younger sibling before turning back to the strangly dressed miko. He knew he needed to talk to her, yet he still wasn't sure what exactly it was he needed to say. His cold demeanor seemed pathetic as he raught his brain for what he needed to speak. Finally deciding on just plainly stating what he knew, he drew in a slight breath.

"Ningen... My otouto... is somewhat of an idiot, we all know, but I am wondering about where he will be in the future."

Now this caught the inu-hanyou's attention. His brother? Worried? About him no less! What could he possibly be talking about.

Kagome listened to the Inu-youkai as he spoke, and was also slightly taken aback by his words. If Sesshomaru was worried about Inuyasha's future, then what could possibly be wrong.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? Is something wrong with Inuyasha?" She asked, her brows furrowing slightly. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome now, instead of before her as he looked up to his brother for some form of an explanation.

Sesshomaru looked from the miko, to his brother and restood his posture.

"I am wanting to know when it is... That Inuyasha is going to die. I need to know when. All I am aware of... Is that he is not supposed to die when he does. I need you, human, to find out when he is stationed to die, and possibly assist me in finding a way to stop it from happening." After this, he looked to Inuyasha's face as it seemingly drained of most color and blood.

Kagome blinked at what had just been said. What was Sesshomaru talking about. Inuyasha dead? When? Why was he dead. Looking at her hanyou companion and then back to the youkai-lord, she took a deep breath.

"Dead... What do you mean? When was he originally stationed to die?" She steadied her thoughts as she tried to comprehend what he had said.

Sesshomaru looked at the confused miko and sighed.

"All I know, is that my brother is readied to die... in at least 475 years. A good thousand or so before he is even supposed to age properly."He said as he watched his brother.

Kagome tapped her chin as she processed just what he had said. In 475 years from now? What happened then? She would have to find out. Turning to Inuyasha, she huffed and waved her hand infront of the dazed hybrid.

"Inuyasha... Can you take me home? I might be able to find something on what Sesshomaru said." She turned her head to said demon, and blinked as he nodded and dissapeared in an instant. Before he left though, he said that he would return in two weeks time, for whatever information the miko had gained by that time. With a nod, Kagome watched as he vanished.

"Kagome... Are you sure you want to go home?" Shippo said, who had just recenetly woken from Inuyasha's shoulder-nap (_Just as Kagome sat the hanyou_) and looked at the miko with concerned, sea foam eyes. Kagome looked at the kit and then back to Inuyasha. He was looking at the ground, with no words coming from his mouth.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

_Well... thats it for now I guess... R/R please and Im working on the third chapter now, so..._

_Cya later!_


	3. IMPORTANT

ok... I am well aware of the fact that I have been... absent on this fic... Eheh... My reason for this is that I have been working on my schooling, and I am in dire need of insporation... If anyone has any tips or ideas for me... They would be greatly appreciated.

If not... Then I am thinking of starting a Naruto fanfiction... I will make a few actually.. And they will have some of the following pairings...

SasukeXSakura

NarutoXSasuke

NarutoXGaara

KakashiXIruka

ItachiXYondaime

I am all about het. and yaoi! so If you dont like Yaoi then I unfortuantly advise you not to read those stories to come. They will all contain at least one lemon and some lime as well. But again... Any help or ideas would be GREATLY appreciated... Bows and gives puppy eyes pleeeeaaaaasssssseee?

* * *

Oh... I have will be chaning my name to Kishani-speed-ninja... or something like that...

So for now... JA NE!


End file.
